


Шрам

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [80]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Шрам

— Напарник, ты хочешь выиграть это соревнование? — Шульдих зло дернул Кроуфорда за волосы, возвращая его голову в прежнее положение.

— Полегче. Между прочим, не я притащил нас сюда, — огрызнулся напарник, едва шевеля губами.

— А кто заключил со Старейшинами это пари? — сощурился рыжий.

— Кажется, кто-то хотел попасть в мою команду? — ехидно отрезал Кроуфорд.

Идея, в сущности, была ничего — всего лишь доказать Старейшинам, что правильно подобранные партнеры способны сделать больше, чем те, кто друг другу не подходит. И если выслеживать и ловить у них с напарником вышло легко, то вот с убегать и прятаться было не так гладко.

Шульдих приклеил гуммоз к носу Кроуфорда, потом к щеке и довольно усмехнулся.

— Вот сейчас ещё чуть-чуть, всего пара шрамов, и тебя родная мать не узнает... — рыжий от усердия даже кончик языка высунул. — Пожалуй, тебя даже я не узнаю.

— Не показывай мне зеркало.

— А ещё мы покрасим твои волосы...

— Нет! — в ужасе сказал Кроуфорд. Фантазию Шульдиха стоило тормозить в самом начале. Он, как человек творческий, мог и не остановиться.

— Да. Не волнуйся, она легко смоется. У тебя же волосы не крашенные?

— Нет.

— Ну, вот и славно. А ещё цветные линзы...

— У меня от них болят глаза.

— Ничего, потерпишь, — Шульдих отстранился и оглядел дело рук своих. — Ужас! — искренне сообщил он Кроуфорду.

— Твоя очередь.

— Не вопрос, — усмехнулся Шульдих. — Только поцелуй меня.

— О, нет, рыжий... До конца операции не выйдет.

— Это ещё почему? — удивился напарник.

Кроуфорд мстительно улыбнулся.

— Ну как же, если я посмею испортить этот макияж, то ты куда обещал меня вкатать?

— Ненавижу тебя, — с восхищением признался Шульдих. — И за что мне только ты достался, а, шрам на моей душе?

— Хоть не шрам на любимой попе, — рассмеялся Кроуфорд, припомнив одну попсовую композицию, которую они слушали на повторе, когда пересекали границу в фургоне пикапа

— А я вроде шрамов там не заметил... Надо будет более пристально поизучать...

— Иди ты… и вообще не шевелись.

— С удовольствием.

— Шульдих?!

— Да-да, уже заткнулся.


End file.
